


Untitled

by fallenangelyhn



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenangelyhn/pseuds/fallenangelyhn
Summary: Small quick Yohariko drabble. I actually do not know what title to put.
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Tsushima Yoshiko
Kudos: 29





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> It's a quick one so sorry if it is not that good but I hope you enjoy.

Graduation season is a time for tears.

You will part with the school that has taught you lessons that will change your life foreverー that you will bring everywhere inside your heart. 

But graduation also the time for joy. 

A joy that makes you reminisce about the days you were in the school with the memories you spend with your friends, or your special someone that you can't help but to pull up a smile on your face. The memories that brings your heart in horizon. 

That's what people says after the graduations. 

People part ways, people steps on another life. They come and leave, they will have another life without you. 

People might think she might be exaggerating, her friends tells her she still can see her once in a while but what can she do? Her heart crack over the thought of Riko being away. Not to mention, She haven't told the red hair how she felt for her. 

Yoshiko thinks, an another life without Riko. It seems something she couldn't imagine to began with. Looking at the red hair girl who gives her nothing but to make her feel everything. She knew that going away from this girl would be tough. 

Why not we can't be in the same year level instead? Why not she stay here instead of going away? She sometimesー or rather everyday thought. 

A month before their graduation, Riko was accepted on College of Music in Tokyo. Everyone was joyed even Riko except Yoshiko who unable to be completely joyed over in all honesty. 

So many thoughts lingered on her mind.

A person that would get Riko's attention. 

It made her stomach churn in a bad way. 

A future that Riko had another person in her arms that isn't her. 

It frightens her. 

She needs to do something. Everyone encourage her to tell her before it's too late.

She mustered up. 

She needs to tell it before they part ways. 

Even if she thinks that Riko wouldn't reciprocate her feelings at all. 

She needs Riko to know atleast.

But everytime she has the chance, she couldn't mustered up her. 

She couldn't. _Yet. Not Yet._

* * *

She walks up going to the rooftop they used to practice when they are still in aqours. Yoshiko was called over after the graduation ceremony of You, Chika and Riko. Everyone was unleashing tears of joy, sadness of parting with their beloved senpai and also being happy for them stepping up to another life. 

She turns the knob and open the door to relieved the girl who has she had been crushing over years. 

_Riko._

She gulps before striding towards the older girl before she stop on tracks, enough to have a safe distance with the other one. 

"Hey, Riko. Congratulations on you graduation." 

Riko flashes a timid smile, gripping at the flowers she was holding onto. "Thanks." She looks at the side staring at nowhere sighing deeply before she turns to look at Yoshiko. 

"...I'll be leaving and go to Tokyo today." 

She knew this would happened. 

"R-really? I see.." She steps forward closer to the older girl, staring at her with a smile on her face. "I'm glad that you would able to chase your dream. I'll be supporting you"

Riko opens her mouth, seems she wants to tell something but decided not to tell before flashing a timid smile. "IーI, Thank you." 

_This is a goodbye._ She thought. 

"Thank you, I've been happy with everyone. I just wanted to say that before I go. I told everyone ahead of time but I want to tell you this lastly." Riko steps closer, a bit more closer to Yoshiko's personal space for her liking before placing her hand on the younger's cheek. 

"I'll miss being with you. It will be lonely without you." Riko says before grinning weakly retracting her hands away. "Just kidding. I thought it will trouble to tell you so please forget what I saiー" 

"You fool." She grabs her hands that is on her cheeks to keep it on place.

Yoshiko smiled. She wasn't the only one whose worried after all. On top of all, she was sure with the way Riko's voice wavered, her eyes that is now brimming to tears. All of her worries seems fading away. Riko is also floating on the same boat as hers.

"Of course my superior little demon would feel like that when you'll get seperated from your master." Yoshiko intercept, giving a soft squeeze on Riko's hands.

"Whether we're not together for the meantime, I thought.. we will still be seeing each other, right?" The reversal, she was the one feeling sad and anxious but she thinks Riko feels more of it so she cradles on the older's hands before pressing a kiss on her palm. 

"At times that you'd feel lonely. I'm always one call away whenever you need me. If you want me to be with you when you're lonely just tell me and I'll be running to you. I'll always be here whenever you need me so don't feel too lonely okay?" She cheekily says before she pulls the latter closer, wrapping her arms around Riko's waist. The red head leans on her shoulder, snuggling towards the younger one. 

The hug in silence before Yoshiko speaks.

"From now on, You'll wait for me okay?" 

"Eh?" Riko shot her head up to look at the girl. "What do you meanー"

"I already decided that I would go to the same university as you."

"R-really?" 

"...Yes." She continues "let's make a contract from here" 

"What contract" 

Yoshiko moves away from the hug, maintaining a close distance between the two of them. "My superior little demon, Lili. I bestowed you a newly mission in that city of sins, carry the mission to devoted thyself in further training in the futureー" 

"Yocchan...please say it normally." 

"Wait. wait. Fine."

Yoshiko clears her throat. "I want to be with you. I will get a place on Tokyo and..." She smiles a blush adorning her face.

Yoshiko extends her hands infront of Riko.

"Would you live with this fallen angel, in the future?" 

Instead of reaching her hands out, Riko grabs her hands, crashing her lips against Yoshiko's, sealing the contract that was awaiting in the future. 

  
**Fin**.

**Author's Note:**

> May the force be with you, YohaRiko shippers.


End file.
